Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: Angelina's life while being a Signer
by Krystal Cena
Summary: What if Angelina Fudo didn't have a mother and Yusei was her father and mother at the same time, Akiza plans on revenge after Yusei told her 2 years ago he wasn't in love with her. A lot of twists and turns comes to Angie's life and also she knows she's a Signer.
1. Meeting our heroes

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds

Summary: What if Angelina Sophia Fudo never knew who her mother was? A lot of twists and turns will come into Yusei Fudo's daughter's life.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds only Angelina, Jewel and other characters and monsters.

Chapter 1

Famous scientist, Dr. Yusei Fudo, was in his lab working with the 2nd Ener-D Reactor. The secretary came and said, "Mr. Fudo, your daughter arrived". Yusei smiled and said, "Tell her to come in". The secretary nodded and left. The secretary came with a girl that looks exactly like him, except his hairstyle and the criminal mark he has on his left eye. She was 13 years old and her name was Angelina Sophia Fudo. Angelina ran and hugged her dad. "Hey, Angie" Yusei said and she punched him lightly. He laughed and asked, "How was school?". "It was good, I dueled Alexis and won" Angie replied. "Really? Good for you" Yusei said and she smiled. "How's the Reactor?" Angie asked. "It's fine" he replied. The door opened and revealed to be Crow. Crow came and nuggied Angie and later shaked Yusei's hand. "Don't do that again, Uncle Crow" Angie said and Crow laughed. "Sorry" Crow said and faced Yusei. "Ready to see a movie?" Crow asked and Yusei nodded. Angie said, "Shotgun!" and ran to Crow's car. Yusei sighed and Crow ran while laughing. He turned off the Reactor and left to see what Angie and Crow were doing.

Yusei, Jack, Crow's apartment

Yusei opened the door and Angie went towards the CD display. Crow went to the kitchen to heat the popcorn, and Jack and Alexis were sitting at the coffee table. "Are you still upset about the duel, Alexis?" Angie asked and Angie shook her head. "Let's watch '12 Rounds'" Angie suggested and Crow sighed. "I don't want to see John Cena after what happened yesterday" Yusei said and Angie sighed. "How about 'Fast Five'?" Alexis asked and Angie nodded. "Yusei, Zora came and said that tomorrow she's coming for the rent we owed her" Jack said, sipping his cup of coffee. Angie threw a book to Jack and said, "Did you told her that you were the one spending the rent money for coffee". Alexis and Crow laughed and Yusei tried to calm his daughter down. Angie went to the DVD player and she waited for the other's to get to the couch.

Saturday- Angie's bed

Angie was sleeping when she heard Zora scream something she didn't understand. Angie got up and Alexis grabbed her foot. 'She's dreaming, again' Angie thought and freed her foot from Alexis cuddling with it. Angie came down and saw Jack and Zora rguing while Yusei was trying to help Crow get up. "Zora, I'll pay the rent as soon as possible" Yusei said. "You're so sweet Yusei, the 3 of you should respect him and owe him" Zora said while pointing at Crow, Jack, and Angie. "I'm 13, I respect, crow and Alexis too, Jack, he's the one to blame" Angie said and Jack gave Angie a weird glare. Zora nodded and said, sweetly and kindly to Yusei, "Alright, Yusei, have a nice day". Zora left and Jack closed the door with a lock. "I'm not gonna ask you to pay the money" Yusei mumbled and Crow went and tried to choke Jack. Angie and Yusei stepped back and watch as the 2 were fighting. The window glass broke and vines came out of nowhere and went towards Angie. Yusei went in front of Angie and got scratched and his clothes were getting torn. Crow and Jack noticed this and broke up the fight. Crow went and grabbed Angie and hid her somewhere, Alexis came and then hid behind the door of Angie's room who where she sleeps with for now. Jack grabbed a butcher's knife and tried to cut the vines. Angie started screaming and saw a woman with burgundy hair and a mask on her face. She had Gigaplant on the field. 'She can't be! I thought she got rid of her past by now' Angie thought and went to get a knife. She targeted the monster and threw the knife. the knife went towards Gigaplant's heart and it got destroyed. The masked woman covered herself and was looking for the one who destroyed her monster. She started to run and Zora came, running. "Is everyone alright?" Crow asked and Yusei started trembling. "Dad!" Angie said and ran towards her dad. The door opened revealing to be Zora and a woman with shoulder-length black hair with white highlights and matching black jeans and jacket, black convers, and a white crop top. "What happened here?" Zora asked. "Vines came out of nowhere and tried to hurt my daughter" Yusei replied, trying to get up. the woman came over Crow and checked for injuries. "Jewel, I'm fine" Crow said. Jewel gave him a glare that he got scared. "You're my brother and I promised to mom and dad that I will protect you" Jewel said. "Aunt Jewel, call Grandma Martha" Angie said and Jewel nodded. Jewel ran towards the door and a Runner was heard leaving.

25 minutes later- Martha's house

The 4 adults and 2 teenagers went to Martha's house, so that Yusei can be checked and healed. They stopped and Crow and Jack helped Yusei get up and walk to the door. Angie and Alexis knocked on the door and Martha opened the door. "What happened?" Martha asked and saw Yusei scratched and Martha opened the door wide. "Thanks" Jewel said and closed the door. Angie and Alexis went to the living room, to distract themselves. "The wound aren't serious" Martha said and bandaged Yusei and gave him rubbing alcohol. Angie came to the room and saw her dad wincing in pain. "Dad" Angie said and he turned around and smiled. "You better be careful, how did vines moved all by themselves?" Martha asked. "I know who did it" Angie said and they all turned around to face Angelina. "It was the 'Black Rose' I saw her, she summoned Gigaplant" Angie said. Jewel put a hand on Angie's shoulder. "Alright, I'll try to find her" Jewel said and Angie smiled. "Promise me you won't turn into 'Nightmare Moon', only when you don't have any other option" Martha said and Jewel nodded. Jewel reached to her jacket's pocket and pulled out a crystal pendant, similar to hers only sky blue colored, and put it in Angie's left hand. "I better get going, to find Akiza" Jewel said, grabbing her sky blue helmet and leaving. "Be careful" Angie whispered and puts the necklace on her neck.


	2. Angelina's worst nightmare

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds

Chapter 2

Jewel's Runner

Jewel was speeding off to find the 'Black Rose' or Akiza in her blue Runner. It also had lighting through the whole body of the Runner. Jewel was looking at every corner and alley to find Akiza. Then, a vine whipped her foot and Jewel lost control, crashing through a wall of an alley. Jewel takes her helmet off and went to get up but, a flash of pain came through her left foot. 'Damn! I spranged my ankle' Jewel thought while holding her injured foot. A laugh was heard and she saw a figure standing in front of her. "Nice to see you again, Jewel" the figure said and Jewel recognized that voice. "Akiza, so you were the one who went to Yusei's house and attacked them?" Jewel said, hiding her pain in her voice. "Correct, my sweet 'Nightmare Moon' " Akiza said and Jewel gritted her teeth.

Martha's house

Angie was helping Martha with the chores and Bolt Tanner came, along with Trudge and Mina. "Good afternoon, Martha" Tanner said and Martha waved. "Hey, Martha" Mina said, smiling. Trudge sees Angelina and his eyes widened. "What's wrong, Trudge?" Martha asked. "That girl, she looks like Yusei Fudo!" Trudge says and Mina sees Angie and gasped. "She does look like him" Tanner said and Alexis came and grabbed an apple. Mina gasped at Alexis walking by. "What is this? Gender opposite day? Those two girls look like Yusei and Jack" MIna said and said duelists came. "Hey, guys" Yusei said while hugging Angie. "Mina, I'm glad to see you again" Jack said and Mina smiled. "Who is that girl? She looks exactly like you, only more feminine" Tanner asked and Trudge sat down. "Well, she's my daughter, Angelina" Yusei replied and she smiled. Trudge collapsed and Mina and Tanner's eyes widened. "What about the other?" Mina asked. "Who, Alexis, that's my daughter, she's with me on the weekends while Carly does her journal thing" Jack said. Trudge gets up and said, "Who's her mother, Yusei?". "I don't have a mother, dad said Jewel found me on a junkyard and looked like him" Angie replied. "I'm sorry" Tanner said. A crash came and they all went and check it out. A blue Runner layed with smoke next to Trudge's car and Jewel was lying down next to Tanner's Runner. Yusei went and took Jewel's helmet off. "What happened?" Yusei asked. "Akiza attacked me and tried to kill me and I ran away but, my left foot was hurt and I crashed when I couldn't take the pain no more" Jewel replied and Tanner came and hold Jewel. "2 attacks in one day, this the 20th accident this month" Mina said. Angie went to pick up the motorcycle when she saw a card on the floor. She picked it up and read the label, "Ice Dragon". Angie didn't realize a dragon, grey in the front and white in the back, the right eye was light blue while the left eye was electric blue was on her left shoulder in pikachu-size. She saw another card and picked it up. "This is Jewel's dragon, Nightmare Moon Dragon" Angie said to herself. A dragon, its body was black like the night, eyes were like the moon in pikachu size was on her right shoulder. "Hi" Ice Dragon said and Angie turned to her left shoulder. She turned to her right shoulder and saw Nightmare Moon Dragon and the dragon smiled. Angie screamed and ran to the house. "I told you not to scare her with your smile" Ice Dragon said.

Martha's house

Angie was panting like she ran the Boston Marathon. "What happened?" Yusei asked. "I saw these cards and picked them up" Angie said, showing her father the 2 cards and continued, "Then I saw these dragons that looked like those cards's monsters". Yusei kneeled down and smiled. "I believe you but, maybe you can see dragons, I don't know but, thanks for finding Nightmare Moon Dragon for Jewel" Yusei said. "What about Ice Dragon?" Angie asked and her dad gave her Ice Dragon. "You can have it" Yusei said and handed her the card. A knock came and Yusei opened the door. His eyes widened. "Who is it?" Angie asked. Then, the dragons appeared and Angie fainted. Jewel came and her eyes widened. "Hi" Nightmare Moon said, waving at Jewel. Crow came and his mouth went open. Ice Dragon facepalms.

3 hours later

After the dragons explained why everybody sees them and Angie recovered from her fainting, they were in Angie's lap. " So, the necklace gave her the ability to summon you like this" Jewel said and the dragons nodded.

Aki's location- unknown

Aki was bowing down to a man that she loved the most, Sayer. "Aki, I told you to attack Angelina but, her father, Yusei Fudo, interfered and received the attack" Sayer said and added, "But, you did a good job hurting Jewel's foot and intimidating her. Sayer raised Aki's face and kissed her. "I know, Sayer, so, when do I get revenge on Yusei and kill his daughter?" Aki asked. "Soon enough, my dear" Sayer said and hugged her.

Martha's house- Outside-Sunday

Angie,Yusei, Alexis, Crow, and Jack were leaving to their apartment and fix it before Zora would blame Jack and Crow for fighting. Yusei climbs up to his Runner after helping his daughter climb up. Jewel is going to stay a little while so her foot would heal better. Martha and Jewel waved goodbye while they were speeding off. "I hope Akiza would not hurt Yusei or Angelina" Jewel said and faces Martha. Martha nodded and said, "That Angelina, maybe she has something that Akiza wants so badly, she's doing these attacks". Jewel sighed and went inside to lay down her injured foot. 'I hope is not her power she posseses' Jewel thought and closed her eyes.

Apartment

Angie opened the door and massaged her neck, sitting at the couch. The dragons were looking around at their new home and Jack is getting pretty annoyed. "Would you stop moving around?!" Jack said. Yusei sighed and Angie giggled. Yusei went and picked up the pieces of boken glass. Angie got up and helped her dad. Jack and Crow were arguing about the dragons while Alexis tried to find something. Angie frowned and said, "Who's Akiza? I know she was the 'Black Rose' but, I wanna know more". Yusei sighed and sat down after finishing picking up the glass. Angie stood up, still having glass in her left hand. "Well, I knew her by dueling her in the Fortune Cup and when I destroyed the Arcadia Movement she joined us and 2 years ago she told me she has feelings for me" Yusei said and continued, "I told her that I don't because I love Jewel". Angie said, "I thought Aunt Jewel was your sister". Yusei shook his head, "No she's my foster sister and the more we were hanging out, I had started to have feelings for her and Crow and Jewel are real siblings" Yusei said. Angie smiled because she saw the connection her dad and Jewel had. "What happened next?" Angie asked. "She told me she will get revenge on me and make sure I pay for what I told her" Yusei replied. Angie clenched her left hand into a fist and winced in pain. She opened her hand and saw blood and the glass covered in her blood. Yusei ran towards her and took her hand to examine it. "Alexis, get the first aid kit and fast" Yusei said and Alexis ran towards the room. Yusei took the pieces of glass and threw them through the broken window. Alexis came with a little red box with a cross in it. Yusei opened the box and opened a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Angie hold the pain and turned around. Yusei bandaged the arm and sat down. Angie followed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, dad" Angie said and closed her eyes.

Angie's dream

Angie was trapped in a vine up in the air, she can't move. She struggled and struggled until she saw Akiza, smiling. "Well, well, looks like Angelina was not so strong like her father after all" she heard a man say and came next to Akiza. "We could use her as a subject to our tests" Akiza said and they laughed. "Bullshit!" Angie yelled and they gave a 'shocked' look. Angie looked around to see where she was: in her school. People were running and saw her dad struggling to open the gate."You dare and touch me, my dad would kill you" Angie said and they laughed. "A feisty one, Akiza, maybe we can call her our daughter instead of a 'test subject', what do you say, my love" The man said. "That's right, Sayer" Akiza said and a vine appeared and went directly into Angie. She started to scream.

Reality

Angie started screaming and the door opened. Yusei came running, Jack and Crow came, too. Alexis woke up, looking frantically. "What's wrong?" Yusei asked and Angie started panting. "Akiza and this guy named Sayer, they wanted me as a test subject and then their daughter and a vine came and went directly towards me" Angie replied and started to cry. Yusei hugged his daughter, tightly. "Sayer is alive?! That bastard!" Jack said and Crow gritted his teeth. "I'm scared, dad" Angie said while trying to calm herself down. "I know, sweetheart" Yusei whispered. "What do we do now?" Crow asked and Yusei faced Crow. "Let's find Leo and Luna, get Jewel, Tanner, Trudge, and Mina and have a meeting here" Yusei said. Jack and Crow nodded. Alexis got up and followed them.

2 hours later

Leo,Luna,Trudge,Mina,Tanner,and Jewel were waiting for Yusei and the others to come from Angie's room. "I hope nothing bad happened to her" Luna said. Leo had a frown on his face. Yusei,Crow,Jack,Alexis,and Angie came. Yusei,Crow,Jack,and Alexis went and sat down on chairs. Angie just stood up and in deep thought. "Are you alright?" Leo asked and Angie didn't respond. "Angie had a dream that Sayer and Akiza would use her as a 'test subject'" Jack said and everybody gasped. "But, it's only a dream, it can't be true" Leo said. "Besides, it's imposiible a dream could be true" Tanner said. "You guys are wrong" Nightmare Moon Dragon said and Ice Dragon continued, "That's one of few visions we saw and Sayer would kill Angelina or use her as a test subject for something more evil". "But, why her?!" Yusei yelled. Nobody ever saw Yusei this angry at something. "Because she has a power, you see when dueling, her eyes turn into 2 colors, grey and when summoning us, it will turn electric blue" Ice Dragon replied. "I have the same power but, differently" Jewel said. "Angie and Jewel are the only few people that have these types of special power, you need to keep an eye on them" Nightmare Moon Dragon said and everybody nodded.

A/N : Chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 maybe I would do a duel between Aki and Jewel or Sayer and Angelina. Anyways please leave a review.


	3. Angie's worst nightmare come true

Chapter 3

School-Tuesday-

Angelina was going to Duel Academy with her duel disk and deck. Alexis and her friends were waiting for her to take her headphones off and talk. "Angie" Alexis said and took one of her headphones out of her ear. "Sorry, have a lot of stuff on my mind" Angie said. "About that dream?" Sophia asked and Angie nodded. "You'll be fine, it was only a dream" Robin said and Elise sighed. Luna came and said, "Morning". "Morning, " they all said in unison and smiled. "Angelina,your father call me saying to have these kids look an eye on you, would it be uncomfortable?" Luna asked. "That's stalking" Angie said and everybody giggled. Luna giggled a little and said, "Well, I guess is a no then but, he will be visiting later on the day". Angie smiled and they all started walking to the school. A roar was heard and all of the students and teachers who were outside were looking up in the sky. Angie activated her duel disk and the others too. Black Rose Dragon came flying and stopped at the top of the building. Suddenly, vines were positioning to attack and they came rapidly towards Angie. Angie started to dodge while the others were running to safety. 'Damn this woman!' Angie thought and felt a vine touching her stomach and was seeing she was being raised to the top of the building. A helicopter hovered and said 'Neo Domino News'. Angie struggled but, it didn't get no success. 'It can't be true!' Angie thought.

Sector Security Headquarters

Crow was talking to Trudge and Mina when the phone rang. Mina picked it up and said, "Sector Security, Mina speaking". She nodded and then gasped and said, "We'll be there as soon as possible". "What's wrong?" Trudge asked. "Is Akiza, she has Angie as a hostage" Mina replied. "Where?" Crow asked. "At Duel Academy" Mina replied and they all started running to their cars and runners.

Recording Studio- Atlantic Records

Jewel was drinking her iced coffee and waiting for her manager, Angel, to get here and talk about something. Chris, her friend and bandmate, was sitting drinking a latte and waiting impatiently. "Where is he?" Chris asked and Angel came. "Finally!" Jewel said while stretching her arms. "Since when you're late?" Chris asked. "I'm sorry, Sector Security blocked some roads for public safety" Angel replied. 'What does he mean?' Jewel thought. "What do you mean?" Chris asked as if reading Jewel's mind. "I mean that the 'Black Rose' attacked again, this time with Black Rose Dragon and has a hostage" Angel replied. "Who is the hostage?" Jewel asked. Angel turned the T.V. on and the news was on. "The hostage is Angelina Fudo, daughter of Scientist Yusei fudo" a reporter said. Jewel's eyes widened and grabbed her jacket. When she was about to open the door, Angel blocked the door. "You're not going anywhere, you will get hurt or even killed" Angel said. "He's right, Jewel, let your brother and Sector Security handle this" Chris said and Jewel sighed. She sat down on a nearby chair and was touching her necklace. "I hope Yusei would not do something stupid or risky" Chris said. Jewel nodded. "She's his daughter, if I were him I would do something stupid or risky or crazy" Angel said. "You would anything stupid and crazy" Chris said and Angel gave him a glare.

Lab

Yusei finished his schematics for the reactor and was sitting down at his office, doing paper work. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Yusei Fudo" he greeted. "Yusei!" Leo said, fear in his tone. "What's wrong, Leo?" Yusei asked, now concerned about his friend's safety. "Turn on the news, Angie is being held hostage" Leo said and Yusei's eyes widened. He ran towards the secretary's desk and everybody from the lab were sitting and watching the news at the waiting room. "Sector Security is already here, we need to keep in a distance so we can't get hurt" the reporter said. The camera was zooming to Angie, who was struggling to get out of the vines grip, Sayer appeared and Akiza was next to him. "Bullshit!" they heard Angie say. "Yusei, if you're thinking to go to the school, you can't!" Leo said and Yusei sat down. " , are you alright?" the secretary asked and Yusei didn't respond. "I'll call you back, Leo" Yusei said and hang up.

Carly's house

Jack and Carly were watching the news and Angie was struggling to get out. Jack clenched his fists tightly and Carly put a hand on his right fist. "Calm down, she can't kill Angie" Carly said and hugged him. "Is not that, is Yusei, he must be devastated right now" Jack said.

Duel Academy

"Feisty little girl, your father raised you well" Sayer said and tried to put a hand but, Angie thrashed like a mad dog. "You touch me, you're dead" Angie said. "She's even more feisty when strangers touch her" Akiza said. Angie gritted her teeth and turned her head to see Sector Security already there, including Crow. "You kill me, my dad will kill you!" Angie yelled. People were still screaming and running. "Well, we're on live T.V., let's make a show" Akiza said and added, "Black Rose Dragon! Send Angie to that helicopter and drop her". Angie started to scream when the vines raised her to the helicopter. "Hello" Angie said and the reporter and the cameraman were shocked. Then, the vines got loose and Angie looked and screams. She holds to a bar of the helicopter next to her. Akiza gritted her teeth. "Get HER!" Akiza yelled.

Sector Security

Everybody gasped and screamed when Angie got loose from the vines of Black Rose Dragon. "We have to do something now!" Crow yelled. "We can't, she blocked the gates with the vines" Trudge said and crow gritted his teeth. 'Come on, Angie' Mina thought.

Helicopter

Angie's legs were covered with vines and Angie tried to not get torn apart. The reporter and cameraman were struggling to get Angie to safety. The pilot was trying to keep steady the helicopter. Angie screamed and started kicking her legs and saw a survival knife next to the reporter. "What's your name?" Angie asked to the reporter. "Anthony" the reporter replied. "I need you to get that knife next to you" Angie said and tried to point to the knife. Anthony nodded and said, "Johnathan, get the knife" Anthony said. Johnathan grabbed the knife and gave it to Angie. She tried to grab it with her bandaged hand and got it. She opened it and stabbed it on the vines, trying not to stab herself.

Lab

Yusei and the others were watching as Angie tried to get free of the vines. "Angelina" Yusei uttered and looked away from the T.V. and heard a scream. He then looked at the T.V. and saw that Angie was not in the screen. "Angelina!" Yusei yelled and ran towards the door. Nobody stopped him, they knew what it would be like if that was their daughter being held hostage and people trying to kill her.

Jack and Carly's house

Jack watched in horror as Angie was out of the screen. Carly started to cry. "Angelina, please be alive" Jack said and tried not to cry. Then they saw that the reporter was almost falling and tried to hold on the bar of the helicopter. "Don't let her go!" the pilot yelled and tried to fly far from the monster.

Sector Security

Crow saw Angie's tactic of getting a knife and stab the vines. He grabbed a pocket knife and ran towards the gate. "What are you doing?" Trudge asked and saw a pocket knife in Crow's hand. "Everybody, get a knife or something sharp and stab those vines!" Trudge yelled and everybody started finding knives, glass, and sharp sticks. They ran towards the gate and started stabbing the vines.

Helicopter

Angie was about to fall when the vines let her go and she forgot to hold the bar. Anthony started slipping and holding the bar. The pilot yelled, "Don't let her go!". "Don't let go" Anthony said and Angie's eyes widened. She remembered when Angie was almost falling on her dad's runner and he said, "Don't let go". Angie looked down and saw Sector Security running to the top of the building. Akiza and Sayer were leaving. Angie looked and saw her friends trying to get into the school. Angie then saw her father trying to get in but, Trudge and Mina were holding him back. Anthony started to step backwards so that Angie can get in the helicopter. When Angie got in the helicopter, Anthony and Angie started panting. "Glad I'm alive" Angie said and the helicopter started to go straight to the top of the school. The helicopter landed and Crow opened the door and helped Angie to get up. "Are you alright?" Crow asked and she shook her head. Angie ried to walk but, she fell. "Angelina!" Crow yelled and kneeled down to help her. Crow picked her up and started to walk to the gates.

Gate

Yusei tried to pass the officers but, Mina and Trudge were holding him back. "My daughter is about to die!" Yusei yelled and Trudge pushed him to a wall. "Calm down, it's not our fault she is going to fall" Trudge said and Mina tried to stop Trudge from doing something stupid. People were giving sighs of relief and Yusei saw that the helicopter landed at the top of the building. He saw that Crow was carrying Angelina in his arms and started walking down. Yusei sat down and closed his eyes, smiling. Crow came and Yusei went towards Angie, who has her eyes closed. "She's sleeping, we have to take her to a hospial, she maybe hurt and can't walk" Crow said and Yusei nodded. Crow and Yusei strted running towards Mina's car. Mina was already in the car and waited for them. Yusei placed angie in the back seat and took his labcoat nad put it on Angie's body. Crow sat in tha front and Yusei sat next to his daughter. The car started to move and started to speed off to the Neo Domino Hospital.


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4

Recording Studio

Angel,Jewel,and Chris were glad that the nightmare was over. "Thank God she's okay" Chris said and Jewel smiled. "I better call Jack" Jewel said and started dialing Jack's number.

Carlly and Jack's house

Jack was smiling that his brother's worst nightare is over. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello" Jack said and Jewel's voice said, "Jack, do you know where Angie is being taken?". "I don't know, better get to the hospital, she couldn't even walk when she got out of the helicopter" Jack replied. They hang up and Jack left and Carly was leaving to get the kids.

Neo Domino Hospital

Yusei ran toward the emergency room,carrying his daughter in his arms. A nurse saw him and said, "Bay 3" and ran to get a doctor and medical team. Yusei layed down Angie on the bed and waited for the doctor. A doctor came and asked,"What's her name?". "Angelina Fudo" Yusei replied and the nurses took him to the waiting room. A nurse checked for a pulse and said,"I got no pulse". Another nurse started doing CPR while the doctor checked for blood or something unusual.

Waiting Room

Yusei came to the waiting room to find Trudge,Mina,Jack,Jewel,Leo, Luna,and Crow sitting down. Crow got up and asked, "How is Angie?". "I don't know, they're checking her" Yusei replied.

Bay 3

"Doctor, should we check her legs?" a nurse asked. "Yes, make sure there's no blood clot" the doctor replied. Angie had an oxygen mask and the nurse checked her legs and sighed. "Nothing serious, it's just that due to the vines pressure on the legs, maybe the pressure of the blood were trapped" the nurse said. "Good, what about her head?" the doctor asked. "Not good , I think she's in a coma state" the nurse doing CPR said. "Let's get a Catscan" the doctor said. The nurses nodded and took Angie to the Catscan.

1 hour later

The Catscan didn't show anything abnormal. The doctor sighed in frustration. A nurse ran toward the doctor and said, "Angelina is not breathing". The doctor ran towards Angie's bed and checked her again. "There are thorns in her legs hidden, acting as venom" the nurse said and gave the doctor a thorn she pulled out before she ran. "This can't be, how can a thorn be acting as a snake's venom?" the doctor asked. "Get more nurses and get some anti-venom" the doctor said. The nurse nodded and left.

Waiting room

The nurse came running and Jack stopped her. "Excuse me, sir" the nurse said. "No, unless you tell me how's my niece" Jack said. "The vines let out some thorns on Angie's legs and are acting as venom" the nuerse replied and left running. Jack's eyes widened and Crow came next to him. "What did she say?" Crow asked. "Angie has venom" Jack replied and Crow's fist punched the wall so hard that he started to bleed. "Crow! What's wrong with you?" Jewel said, seeing her brother punch a wall. "Angie may di because she has venom in her body!" Crow yelled. Yusei got up and clenched his hands into a fist. Crow then hugged his sister and started to cry.

Angie's bed

The medical team came with the anti-venom and worked but, Angie hasn't open her eyes yet. "Is she in a coma?" a nurse asked. "No, let's just wait until the anti-venom stops the venom" the doctor replied and went to the waiting room.

Waiting Room

The doctor came and Yusei stood up. "How is my daughter?" Yusei asked. "The anti-venom is working now through her body but, she's not waking up" the doctor replied. "Is she in a coma?" Yusei asked and the doctor shook his head. "She maybe tired or something but, she needs to stay here" the doctor said. Yusei nodded and went to the waiting room. "You guys can see her" the doctor said and Yusei nodded. He went to his friends and told them what the doctor said. They all went to Angie's bed and sat in different places. "Hey, when I was sick, Angie would sing me 'Oh Africa' and we laughed at the end" Jewel said. Jewel started to sing the song, while Crow, Jack,Leo, and Mina started doing the backup song: 'Oh Africa...  
>Oh Africa...<br>Oh Africa...

I know that we have to take it to the goal 'cause everyone's depending on we  
>See we ain't got nowhere to go but up, it's our destiny<p>

We're choosing the way, we'll do what it takes to get to the top of the highest mountain  
>We'll do anything, we got to prove ourselves 'cause we know<p>

Oh Africa...  
>Oh Africa...<br>Oh Africa...

See we'll never be able to forget this day 'cause it's the greatest day of our life  
>See no matter what happens at least we can say "we came, we saw, we tried"<p>

We're choosing the way, we'll do what it takes to get to the top of the highest mountain  
>We'll do anything, we got to prove ourselves 'cause we know<p>

Oh Africa...  
>Oh Africa...<br>Oh Africa...

This is our time to shine, our time to fly, our time to be inside the sky  
>Our time to soar, our time to score, the last one in football<p>

World wide  
>World wide<br>World wide  
>World wide<p>

Oh Africa...

World wide  
>World wide<br>World wide  
>World wide<p>

Oh Africa...  
>Oh Africa...<br>Oh Africa...  
>Oh Africa...<br>Oh Africa...

Oh Africa... '

They finished the song and they laughed. Yusei kissed Angie in the forehead and she opened her eyes. "Angie" Yusei said and hugged Angie. "Was I was out for too long?" Angie asked and Yusei shook his head. Jewel's eyes started to tear up and the others too. "I promise I'll protect you and never let anyone hurt you" Yusei said. Angie smiled and they all smiled. Jack headlocked Crow and said, "Say Uncle". From that, they started playing eho would say uncle and that made to laugh and Yusei joined the game. Yusei ended up winning. Yusei sat next to Angie's bed and put his head in the bed. "Ok, lights out to everybody" Jewel said and they all left to their houses.

Next day- Wednesday

Angie was getting ready to go to the apartment. Crow was waiting for her since Yusei went to work. They left the hospital and heade for their apartment.

Sayer's hideout- unknown

Sayer and Akiza were frustrted that their plan didn't came as planned. "Those idiots helped her escape! Worst thing is that Angelina gave them a tactic to kill the vines of my plants" Akiza said. "We need to do something or Yusei and his friends find us and kill us" Sayer said. "I can duel Angelina while you distract the others" Akiza said and he nodded. "Good idea, but first sh'e hurt let's just wait until she gets better" Sayer said and Akiza nodded.


	5. First Phsychic Dueling for Angelina

Chapter 5

Apartment

Crow opened the door and said, "Welcome home". Angie smiled and got her duel disk. "What are you gonna do?" Crow asked. "I'm gonna wait until dad comes" Angie replied. "Why?" Crow asked. "Because when I was sleeping, I had this burn on my back and I think I'm a Signer plus, my duel disk is broken from the attack" Angie replied. "You are, when Jewel found you, she sensed you were a Signer" Crow said. Angie reached for her necklace and smiled. Crow smiled and said, "The school is gonna close for a month due to some damage Akiza's dragon did". Ice Dragon and Nightmare Moon dragon came and flew around Angie. A knock came at the door and Crow opened it. Alexis,Elise,Sophia,and Robin entered the room and hugged Angie. "Alright, guess everybody was sick worried about me" Angie said, putting her bangs in place.

6:00 p.m.

Yusei came home and Angie was sitting at the couch, watching 'South Park'. "Angie, don't want you stay up all night" Yusei said and added, "Not without me". Angie giggled and went to hug her dad. Crow and Jack were sitting at the other couch. Yusei started to tickle her daughter and they all laughed. Angie said, through laughs, "Dad, stop, my funny bone is draining". Yusei smiled and stopped tickling. They sat down and Angie puts her headphones and plays the song 'Shadow Games' from the soundtrack of 'Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie' and smiles. She takes out one of her headphones off and frowns. "What's the matter?" Crow asked, noticing Angie's frown. "I have a bad feeling that Aki and that Sayer guy would do something to hurt me or kill me" Angie said. Yusei pat Angie's shoulder and said, "I promised you nobody would hurt you".

Jewel's house

Jewel sitting at her couch and listening to 'Dreaming of You' by Selena Quintanilla. Jewel would close her eyes and think about her crush,Yusei Fudo. She got up from her seat and picked up a picture when Yusei won the WRGP when they were 17. She smiled at Yusei's beautiful smile and suddenly the door opened. A cloaked figure took some steps forward and Jewel's eyes widened. "Who are you?" Jewel asked. "Your worst nightmare" The figure said and pulled a knife out of the cloak and tried to stab Jewel in the abdomen. Jewel dodged a few blows but, the figure tried to jump. Jewel dodged and went to grab her blue Japanese weapon fans. "I learned Ninjutsu when I was in Japan, bitch" Jewel said and threw one of the fans to the figure and dodge it. The fan came back to Jewel and she started to run and swing the fans. The cloaked figure dodged and the hood fall off revealing a long bang. 'Akiza, that bitch' Jewel thought and another figure came and had a gun! "Who are you?" Jewel asked again. The other figure took the hood off and it was Sayer. Akiza took her hood off. "Why are you here?" Jewel asked. "To get thet necklace" Sayer replied and walked towards Jewel. Jewel threw her other fan and Sayer caught it. "If you want to get the necklace, come and get it" Jewel said and took her necklace off. Her highlights were gone and was a wild mess, her clothes lost their color, and her eyes were an icy blue. Aki gasped at this side of Jewel. "Now you know my secret" Jewel said, her tone cold as ice. "I know who you are, you're Nightmare Moon" Sayer said, walking backwards. "Correct, Sayer" Jewel said and starts to chuckle. Her Signer mark starts to glow blue? Aki's mark started to glow like Jewel's mark.

Yusei's apartment

Yusei, Jack, and Crow's arms started to glow blue and they were hissing. "What's wrong?" Angie asked and her turned grey and her back glowed red. "Why is it blue?" Jack asked. Angie's necklace glowed and Angie took it off. "It's Jewel, she turned into Nightmare Moon" Yusei replied. They all got up and went to Jewel's house.

Back at Jewel's house

Leo and Luna came after their marks glowed the strange blue color. "Hey" Leo said and Sayer grinned. He went towards the twins and Jewel came rapidly, smiling like a phsycopath. "You dare touch them, you're a goner" Jewel said. Jack,Angelina,Crow, and Yusei came and saw Jewel's new personality. "Jewel, calm down" Yusei said, holding Jewel's hand. Jewel looked down and turned around. "Let me get something out of my chest, Jewel, I have feelings for you" Yusei said and looked down. "I was about to say the same thing" Jewel said and added, "But, let's wait , we got 2 little motherfuckers to deal with". Yusei nodded and stood back. Angelina smiled at him and continued to watch the confrontation. Akiza activates her disk and summons Gigaplant. "That monster, really? In fact, lets go to Satellite" Jewel said and the gang went outside to go to Satellite.

Satellite- Team Satisfaction old hideout

The gang were waiting for Akiza and Sayer to come. "Brings back memories" Yusei said and Jack,Jewel,and Crow nodded. Akiza and sayer came with Akiza's runner. "You ready?" Jewel said, opening her fans and walking towards Aki. Aki took her helmet off and summoned Gigaplant. Jewel jumped above Gigaplant and charged towards Aki. Jewel stopped and collapsed. The 5ds gang and Angelina gasped. "What did you do to her?" Jack asked. "None of your bussiness" Aki said and she chuckled and kissed Sayer. Angelina took Luna's duel disk and activated it. "Duel!" Akiza and Angelina yelled in unison. Gigaplant got destroyed.

Angie's LP:4000 Aki's LP: 4000

"I start, draw!" Angie yelled and drew a card. "I summon Blast Magician in defense mode" Angie said.

Blast Magician: Lvl 4 Def 1700 Atk 1400

"I end my turn" Angie said and her eyes turned grey. "My turn, draw" Aki said, taking her hair clip off. "Damn this woman" Yusei said. "Angie better be planning something or she will be toasted with Aki's deck" Leo said. "Angie has skills like Jewel has but, Aki with her powers she's unstoppable" Luna said. "I just hope she can pull it off" Jack said.

"I activate Foolish Burial" Aki said and Angie's eyes widened. "Angelina Fudo, be careful" voice said in her mind. She looked around. "Who are you?" Angie said in her mind. "I'm your grandfather, Yusei's real father" the voice said again. "Alright, Grandpa, can you help me?" Angie asked. "I'm afraid I cannot, my dear" Dr. Fudo said. "If you dealt damage from Aki's monster, you will get damaged really bad" he said. "Thanks for the advice that I know" Angie said. "Come on Angie!" Ice Dragon said and Nightmare Moon Dragon was dancing. "I end my turn, soon you will now how this cruel world would treat you when my monster attacks you" Aki said.

"My turn, draw!" Angie said, drawing a card. "I summon my Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode" Angie said.

Skilled Dark Magician: Lvl 4 Atk 1900 Def 1700

"Next, my Blast Magician would change position" Angie added. "Now, I activate Malevolent Nuzzler, one of my monsters would gain 700 Atk points" Angie said and added, "My Blast Magician would get thse 700 Atk points

Blast Magician: Atk 2100

"Now, Blast Magician attack Akiza directly with your fire staff attack" Angie said. The magician's staff came into fire and burned Aki alittle.

Aki's LP: 1900

"I'm not done yet, Skilled Dark Magician attack her directly with your spell!" Angie said and the monster started to chant and a purple sphere appeared and went to Aki.

Aki's LP:0

The others were cheering and Jewel looked around and saw Angie coming towards her. "Did you just duel?" Jewel asked. "Yeah and won" Angie replied and Jewel smiled. Jewel and Angie went towards to the others and Yusei hugged Jewel. "I thought you died" Yusei said, hugging her tightly. Jewel hugged him back. "It's alright, Yusei, if I were dead, my ghost would hunt that bitch" Jewel said. Yusei touched Jewel's cheek and kissed her. Angie looked away, the others too. "Ok, do that on your own damn time" Jack said and they started laughing.

3 weeks later

Angelina was happy her dad and Jewel were dating now. But, she feared Akiza would do something to them. That happened one day in over the next 3 months of their dating.


	6. 4 months later

Chapter 6

3 months later- January 5, 2015

It was 14 years simce the Arc Craddle incident and they were celebrating with a reunion of the team. Aki didn't came, since she went back with the Arcadian Movement. Jewel was unable to come due to interviews and music videos. The kids were staying at Yusei's apartment with Trudge and Bolt Tanner. Angie was in her room locked. She was practicing her dance moves for Jewel to see and try it. "Let's see Jewel" Tanner said and turned the T.V. on. Jewel was with Superjunior in her custom tomboy outfit. "She never wears nothing girly" Alexis said. "She hangs out with boys, she dosen't like dresses, she hates girly colors, and she always like this, why blame her?" Jaden said. "Well, she was teased by girls for being 'Nightmare Moon' and called a phsychopath so, maybe she felt uncomfortable being a girl" Trudge said and they saw Jewel doing backflips and splits. "She is amazing, Yusei has one lucky gal" Tanner said. "I know" Elise and Robin said. Sophia was at her computer, doing some research. "What you doing there, Tilly?" Robin asked Sophia. "Connecting the dots of the attacks and Angie's eye color change" Sophia replied. Robin nodded and Angie came. "Hey" Angie said and sat down next to Sophia, fixing her duel disk. "Since when you fix duel disks" Sophia said, seeing Angie checking for more tools. "Since dad and Jewel fix their runners and duel disks, I decided to watch them and learned" Angie replied. "Good, so when do you have your runner?" Sophia asked. "Soon enough but first, I have to do a practice test with dad's runner or Jack's runner" Angie replied. Sophia laughed and then gasped. "What?" Angie asked and went next to Sophia. "Police say that Akiza attacked the lab of Uncle Yusei and there some injured" Sophia replied. "Does dad know?" Angie asked. "Maybe but, if I can hack the party's lock system I can lock them until Akiza leaves or attacks Ice Dragon" Sophia said. "Good, Ice Dragon" Angie said. Ice Dragon came with Nightmare Moon having a bucket in her head. Angie facepalms. "Ice Dragon, I need you to go to the party and make sure Akiza is not there" Angie said and Ice Dragon nodded. "What about me?" Nightmare Moon asked, taking out the bucket. "You roam Neo Domino City and if you see Aki or a monster, attack it" Angie replied and they left.

5ds party

The gang, except Jewel and Akiza, were having a good time. Jewel would call and hear screams and applauses. Yusei was having the best time of the time. They heard the locks and the police tried to open the doors. "What happened?" Lazar asked and Jack and Crow gave a pissed off lok at seeing the clown. "Sir, the locks were activated and no one can't get in or out" an officer said. "Can I check the locks?" Yusei asked. "It will be splendid if you would, Mr. Fudo" Lazar said and they went towards the closest lock. After many evaluations, Yusei said, "Well, somebody hacked the lock system and locked the doors". "Who would do something like that?" Leo asked. "I know who might did it" Yusei said and gets his phone and calls Angie.

Back at the apartment

Angie's phone rang and she picked it up. "Dad, hi" Angie said and she smiled, nervously. "Ok, guilty, Sophia hacked it because Aki destroyed yur lab and injured some people and she's coming towards the party" Angie said and she grinned. "Don't worry, Tanner and Trudgy are here, I sent Ice Dragon and Nightmare Moon Dragon to chec you guys" Angie said. "Bye" Angie said and hangs up. "Don't tell me your dad made you confess" Sophia said and she nodded. "He told me if I didn't confess, he would not let me use his runner as a practice" Angie said and Sophia laughed. "By the way, why do you call Trudge 'Trudgy'?" Sophia asked and Angie others came and sat down. "Where's Trudge and Tanner?" Angie asked. "They're watching WWE" Jaden replied. Angie ran and the others were confused. "What's her deal?" Elise asked and Sophia shrugged. "She loves WWE, especially John Cena" Alexis replied. "A John Cena fan? I thought she hated WWE and him" Robin said. "She kept it a secret plus, she is like Jewel, never wears girly clothes and dosen't like girly colors" Alexis said, pulling Robin's ear. They both gave each other glares. "Just like Uncle Crow and Jack" Sophia mumbled and Elise and Jaden snickered.

Party

"It was Sophia who hacked the system to keep us safe from danger" Yusei said after hanging up Angie. "From what danger?" Luna asked. "From Aki and Sayer, they destroyed my lab and hurt some of the workers" Yusei replied. 'I hope Aki dosen't do anything to hurt my daughter or Jewel' Yusei thought.

Apartment- 11:12 p.m.

The kids were sleeping and Angie was finishing her duel disk after watching her show. Trudge and Tanner were staying a little late since the gang is still not back from the party. "Tanner" Angie said, almost like a whisper. Tanner came and said, "What?". "I need you to unlock the doors, Akiza hasn't done anything" Angie said. Tanner nodded and unhacked the sysytem.

12:00 a.m.

Angie waited for her dad and uncles to come and fell asleep on the counter, with her fixed duel disk. The door opened and Tanner whispered, "Angie is asleep in the counter". A figure came and shook her left shoulder. Angie rubbed her eyes and turned around. "Wanna go to bed?" the figure asked. "Dad, I fixed the duel disk" Angie said after hearing her dad's voice. She got up and went to her room. Yusei kept an eye on her until she closed the door. Crow sighed and Jack smiled. Crow started to snore and Jack started laughing. Yusei rolled his eyes and went to his room.

Next Day- Saturday- 11:00 a.m.

Angie woke up to see Jack in her bedroom floor. She rolled her eyes and went to the other direction. Jack got up and looked around. "What the? Where am I?" Jack asked. "In my room" Angie replied, putting her shoes. "How did I get here?" Jack asked. Angie shrugged and Jack gave her a glare and they went downstairs.

Living room

Angie came and saw Zora with an angry expression on her face. "Morning, Zora" Angie said, smiling. "Oh go somewhere, Angelina" Zora said. "So much for being polite to you" Angie mumbled and Zora gave her a 'piss off' look. "Angie, be nice to Zora" Yusei said, giving Zora the rent money. "Thank you, Yusei, you're always been nice to me unlike your daughter and brothers" Zora said, sweetly and then angry. Crow and Jack looked at Angie and she gave them a death glare. "What? We're nice to you" Crow said and Jack shrugged. "I'm nice, problem is that you give me a piss off looks" Angie said and Zora went and squeezed her ear. "You know, you need some manners" Zora said. "Sorry, Zora" Angie said and Zora released her grip. "This is worse than Martha's pinching" Angie mumbled. Zora smiled to Yusei and left. "Let's go to the practice test" Yusei said and they left.

Practice test

Jewel lend her runner to Angie and she started speeding off like a mad man. She did some laps and came out perfectly. She used Jack's runner and almost tore it apart, purposely. "Be careful with my runner!" Jack yelled, fuming with anger. Angie tested all the runner, including her dad's runner and she did better with yusei's runner.

3:00 p.m.

After the practice,Angie and the kids were wandering the city when, Trudge came and said, "Bette rbe careful". "Why?" Jaden asked. "Akiza might be planning something" Trudge replied and they heard a building collapsed. They started to run and dodge some falling pieces. "What's this World War 3?" Jaden asked. Angie turned her head and saw Ice Dragon attacking the city? She noticed that it was a different color than it is. 'Akiza and Sayer' Angie thought and activated her duel disk. "Nightmare Moon Dragon, show your power" Angie said and Nightmare Moon Dragon appeared and roared. Angie's eyes turned midnight black and she stopped running. "Angelina" Robin, Elise, Sophia, Alexis, Jaden, and Trudge said in unison.


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7

Previously in Chapter 6

"Nightmare Moon Dragon, show your power" Angie said and Nightmare Moon Dragon appeared and roared. Angie's eyes turned midnight black and she stopped running. "Angelina" Robin, Elise, Sophia, Alexis, Jaden, and Trudge said in unison.

Akiza and Sayer smiled and the dragon came towards Angie and they got down of the dragon. "I'm glad you returned to your bad side" Sayer said, chuckling. Akiza chuckled a little. Angie gritted his teeth. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me 3 months ago" Angie said, gritting her teeth. "What? The fall that you almost got killed?" Akiza said and laughs.

Lab

Yusei was checking for his stuff and helping with the fixing of the damages Aki and Sayer did to the lab. He saw a picture and it was Angie with her first card, Skilled Dark Magician. He smiled at Angie's smile and saw another picture. It was when he won the WRGP and were celebrating. "Many memories" Yusei said in his breath. "Dr. Fudo" the secretary, Mandy, said and saw him holding two pictures. "What it is?" Yusei asked and she shook her head. "It's Angelina, she's on the news, her eyes are midnight black" Mandy replied. Yusei's eyes widened and they ran towards the reception. "Is Angelina alright?" Yusei asked and they all nodded. Yusei then face the T.V. and gasped. She was like Jewel's transformation: Darker clothes, eyes in different color, and no color to her hair, it was grey.

Recording Studio

Jewel's eyes widened and Angel's too. "What the?" Chris said in shock at Angie's new transformation. "Oh no, I think the mark of the Crimson Dragon was fed up with this and turned her into" Angel said and Jewel finished the sentence saying, "Into something more evil".

Back at the confrontation

Aki and Sayer's eyes widened and Angie smirked. "You thought I was a pathetic little Fudo girl right? Well you're WRONG!" Angie said, as cold as ice. "She's like Nightmare Moon" Aki said. "You dare call Jewel 'Nightmare Moon' when she didn't had no choice to take her gift, now I see why she had to hide it" Angie said, starting to cry. "Because people like you think she's a monster but, my father and uncles stayed with her to tell her how much they loved her" Angie later added. "Angie" Alexis muttered. "So, that how she feels about Jewel's past?" Sophia asked. "Angelina, never give up remember, your father is proud and you know it" Alexis said and added, while starting to cry, "You also have friends who care about you and even your dad's family, we maybe cousins but, I love you like a sister!"

Apartment

Crow and Jack were speechles after what Alexis said to Angelina. "She really meant it, she loves Angie like a sister" Crow said. Jack tightened his fists and said, "Angie can't do something crazy after what Alexis said to her. Crow patted his shoulder and had a tear on his eye. 'Angie, please reconsider this, friends and family love you like a sister and daughter, I hope your dad feels that way' Crow thought.

Lab

Everybody was shocked at Angie and Alexis's words. Yusei had his eyes widened. His heart was broken when Angie brought Jewel's past. "Are you alright?" one of the scientist asked Yusei. "I'm fine" Yusei replied.

Recording Studio

Jewel was smiling after what Angie said about Yusei, Jack, and crow being with her during her 'Nightmare Moon' days. Now that those days were over, she felt like she belonged to the people she cared and loved.

Confrontation

Leo and Luna were already with the kids and Trudge went and called Sector Security. Crow was already there with his uniform on. Angie smiled and faced Aki and Sayer. "You better leave or I would unleash Nighmare Moon's power" Angie said and they gritted their teeth. Angie smiled at the thought of them being scratched and burned by Nightmare Moon's Nightmare Fire Blast. "Sayer, what do we do?" Akiza asked and he smiled. "Summon Black Rose Dragon" Sayer whispered to her ear and she smiled. Black Rose Dragon appeared and gave a loud roar that could be heard through the entire city. "Nice one, Black Rose Witch, but can she take Nightmare Moon and this dragon" Angie said and summoned Ice Dragon. Angie smirked and said, "Enough talking, Ice Dragon use Ice Cosmic Flare to destroy your evil twin". Ice Dragon's attack was like Stardust Dragon's Cosmic Flare, only more icy and destroyed the evil Ice Dragon. "Nightmare Moon Dragon, attack Black Rose dragon with your Nightmare Fire Blast" Angie said and the fire was black with red flames and destroyed Black Rose Dragon. Angie's eyes returned to normal, including her hair and clothes and she fell to the ground. "Looks like our little Signer used all of her energy" Sayer said and went towards Angie. Crow started running and blocked Sayer from reaching from Angie. "You dare and touch her, your dead" Crow said. Sayer laughed and kicked Crow in the gut. Crow collapsed and Leo and Trudge went to fight Sayer. Jack came and joined the fight. Alexis, Jaden, Elise, Sophia, and Robin ran towards Angie and picked her up. They ran towards Luna and layed Angie on the floor. "Is she gonna be ok?" Jaden asked. Luna puts her hand where her mark is in Angie's forehead. Her mark started to glow. They gasped in aw. "I can't reach her soul" Luna said. Suddenly, Luna's eyes were wide. "What's wrong, Mom?" Sophia asked. "Angelina's soul is in Ice Dragon's body bu how" Luna replied.

Krystal: How do you like all of my stories so far, good?"

Angie: Are you trying to tell me i'm dead?

Krystal: I'm not going to tell you

Jewel: Please review the stories and gives us suggestions for more stories


	8. confrontation part 2

A/N: Sorry for the long update but, I have school and doing updates to other stories. Anyways, enjoy the story

Chapter 8

Angelina's friends' eyes widened at Luna's statement. Ice dragon appeared and roared. A ghostly figure that looks like Angie was at the top of the dragon. "Is she gone, forever?" Elise said and Sophia shook her head. "It can't be that, or took her soul out and he is Ice Dragon" Sophia said. Luna nodded and gasped. The 5 Signers saw another ghostly figure, it looked exactly like Yusei. "Is that" Robin said and Crow finished the sentence, "That's Yusei's dad, ". Everybody's eyes widened. Angelina's eyes opened and she got up. Angie's figure was gone and they all smiled. Angie ran towards Ice Dragon and smiled at Dr. Fudo. He smiled back. "Nice to see you, Grandpa" Angie said and Dr. Fudo nodded. "I wish I could hug you in person" said and Mrs. Fudo appeared. Angie smiled. Yusei's parents smiled and waved. Angie faced Aki and Sayer. "Ice Dragon found them and I decided to bring them here" Angelina said. "Now, Ice Dragon use Ice Blast to make them suffer" Dr. Fudo, Mrs. Fudo, and Angelina said in unison. The dragon roared and a ice ball sphere appeared in its mouth and shot it at Aki and Sayer. They dodged and Black Rose Dragon appeared.

Lab

Yusei smiled at seeing his parents with Angelina by her side.

Recording Studio

Jewel's eyes widened and then smiled. Chris and Angel smiled

Back at the confrontation

Angie gritted her teeth. "I can bring them to life" Nightmare Moon said in Angie's shoulder. "You really can do that?" Angie asked and Nightmare Moon Dragon nodded. Angie nodded and Nightmare Moon went towards Yusei's parents. Everybody gasped when they saw Dr. Fudo and Mrs. Fudo come back to life. Dr. Fudo gave her a thumbs up. Angie returned the thumbs up. Aki and Sayer's eyes widened. helped his wife get out of the dragon and went to Angie's said. "Welcome back to life, Grandpa" Angie said and he smiled. "You look like your father, Angie" Dr. Fudo said and Angie rolled her eyes. "Now everybody knows my nickname" Angie mumbles and he laughs. "Wanna pay for almost killing me? Here it comes, Nightmare Moon Dragon come forth and use your nightmare vines to elevate Aki and Sayer so they can feel my pain" Angie said and Nightmare Moon Dragon appeared, roaring. "I almost forgot, Nightmare Moon Dragon can copy any part of its opponent so I chose the vines" Angie said and the vines raised Sayer and Aki.

Lab

Yusei closed his eyes after seeing Nightmare Moon Dragon revive his parents. "Dr. Fudo, go and see them" a scientist said and Yusei nodded. Yusei started jogging and then running towards the confrontation.

Recording Studio

Jewel had a tear in her eye after seeing Yusei's parents alive again. Jewel sat down and prayed. "Thank you for bringing Yusei's parents back, I hope he won't regret it" Jewel said out loud.

Confrontation

Jack and Crow smiled at seeing Yusei running and then stopping. "Are you glad they're back?" Jack asked. "Yeah, even though they're alive, we're always brothers" Yusei said and they fist bumped each other. Black Rose Dragon roared and the vines went towards Ice Dragon. Ice Dragon roared and Angie ran from danger. followed Angelina and a vine grabbed Angie by the stomach and raised her. Dr. Fudo took Angie's hand and tried to stop her but, got hit by a vine. "Not again" Angie said and screamed. "Let us go! Now!" Aki yelled. Angie shook her head and got squeezed. "Don't let us go, you will be squezzed by the vine until your last breath" Sayer said and laughed. Nightmare Moon squezzed its vines too. Angie noticed the others trying to do something but, they were unsuccesful. "Angie!" Yusei yelled and summoned Stardust Dragon appeared. Angie smiled at seeing her dad's dragon appear. "Use Cosmic Flare to save Angelina" Yusei said and Angie braced for cover. The vine got cut off and Angie starts to fall. Stardust flew over her and she landed on its back. Stardust landed to the ground and Yusei helped Angie get down. Yusei hugged his daughter, tightly, and Angie waved. Yusei released Angie and saw his parents. They went toward him and hugged him. He hugged them back and Angie smiled. The others came and smiled. "Come on, Angie" Mrs. Fudo said and Angie shook her head. Alexis pushed her and they hugged like a happy family. "That's enough hugging for today" Angie said and they all laughed. "What do we do with those two?" Robin asked. "Nightmare Moon Dragon, throw them to the water" Angie said and the dragon threw them like a baseball. "Home Run" Robin said and Alexis hits him in the head. Jewel came and hugged Crow. "Let's go home" Jack said and they all went to Yusei's apartment.

Apartment

Crow was being headlocked by Jewel. "If you guys argue again, I swear to Mrs. Fudo I will fry you" Jewel said and Crow squeals. Jack and Crow had an argument to where Mr. and Mrs. Fudo would stay. Yusei rolls his eyes and headlocks Jack. Jewel followed Yusei's tactic and headlocked Crow. "Do not embaraas me in front of my parents" Yusei said and Jack screams. "Oi, he was the one who started it" Jack said. "Yusei, calm down, put him down" Mrs. Fudo said, smiling. Yusei release his grip and gets a glare from Jack. Angie hit Jack in the head and hides somewhere. "Angie" Yusei said and Angie popped out at the kitchen counter. "Sorry" Angie said and has a tool box in her hand. "What were you doing?" Yusei asked, putting a hand in one of his temples. "I forgot to give it to you yesterday because I finished fixing Alexis's duel disk" Angie replied and smiled. Yusei smiled and nuggied Angie's hair. "Ok, my hair is not grass" Angie said and Yusei laughed. The T.V. turned on by Robin and Fergie's 'L.A. Love (La La La)' was playing. Angie went to the living room and started singing the chorus. Jewel smiled. Alexis smiled and did the Bobby Shmurda's dance from his new song. Angie rolled her eyes and then smiled. "Those kids have a lot fun together" Dr. Fudo said. "Baking Soda, I got baking soda" they heard Robin said and Angie threw him like he was Will from 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'. "Come on, bedtime, school tomorrow" Yusei said and the kids said in unison "Oh man". They went and hugged their parents. "In Paris they get krazy" Angie said and the others start singing.


	9. Ordinary day

Chapter 9

Apartment

Angie woke up with a smell of breakfast and she ran towards the kitchen. The floor was wet and Angelina started to 'skate' and hits her head at the kitchen wall. "Ok, Crow, you mopped too much the floor" Angie said. "Sorry, it was me, I cleaned the floor while you guys slept" Mrs. Fudo replied, putting a plate at the table. Dr. Fudo came and hugged his wife and Yusei hits his head at the wall too. Angelina got an ice bag and puts it in her head. "Angie, get dressed" Yusei said, still stuck at the wall. Angie went to her room and made a new hairstyle. Instead of bangs touching her face, she decides to put spikes on the side like her dad's hair. Alexis got up and saw this new change. Angie got dressed as her father. "What is it today?" Alexis asked. "Is the day the school celebrates the day Team 5ds won the WRGP" Angie replied and Alexis got dressed as her dad. Robin was dressed as Crow and Elise was dressed as Akiza. Jaden was dressed as male Jewel. "Really?" Alexis asked and he nodded. They all went downstairs to show their looks.

Downstairs

The boys were talking when, the kids came down and show their looks. "Wow, my boy looks better than me" Crow said and high fived Robin. Yusei smiles and Angie smiled back. Jack nodded. Crow saw Elise and hugged her. "Even though I hate Aki, you look beautiful, Elise" Crow said and she smiled.

School

The teachers were putting the kids into a bus and Angie and her friends were running to not be missed. "Wait!" Angie yelled and Mr. Motou turned and said to the principal to wait. "Thanks, Mr. Motou" Robin said and they all get inside the bus.

Bus

Alexis played Fergie's L.A. Love (La La La)' and Angie was hearing it. "Are you excited to go to the opening of the museum?" robin asked and Angie nodded. THey stopped at a museum of dueling. People were already there with flyers. "Look, is Jewel and Yusei" Elise said and they all saw a poster saying 'Jewel x Yusei 4ever' and had a picture of Jewel and Yusei. They got out and cameramen and from the news came towards Angelina. She was technically th eonly one who was dressed as her dad and received the most attention. "Please, leave her alone" Luna said while moving forward with Angie covering her eyes from camera flashes. A girl grabbed Angie by the collar and pulled her so the other girls can hug her or kiss her. Luna and other students were playing 'Tug of war' ans Angie is the prize.

Apartment

Dr. Fudo had his eyes widened and Yusei came with a soda. "Uh Yusei, they're trying to get Angie" Dr. Fudo said and Yusei spat soda. "Dude, your mother cleaned that, mate" Jack said and saw Alexis getting grabbed by girls like Angie. Angie got released and went to help Alexis. Alexis got released and they started running towards somewhere.

Museum

Alexis and Angie went inside the museum and they were hiding in the bathroom. Angie started fixing her spikes and Alexis fixes her long strands her father helped her with. "I gotta tell you, you do look like Uncle Jack" Angie said after finishing her spikes and bangs in the front. "Yeah, you don't look like your dad with that hair" Alexis said and Angie smiled. They got out and the museum already opened. They visited the 'Legendary Duelists' site and they saw Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Chazz. "Look, Seto Kaiba was the founder of Duel Academy" Angie said and saw Blue- Eyes White Dragon and Blue- Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Look, isn't that Mr. Motou?" Alexis asked seeing Yugi and Dark Magician. "Yeah, Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Motou left their rivalry for a long time ago" Angie replied. Crow came and waved. "Have you seen the team 5ds site?" Crow asked and they shook their heads. They went to see the 'Team 5ds site' and they saw Yusei's old WRGP suit and then a torn mask. "Is that a mask?" Alexis aske d and Crow nodded. "It was Zone's mask A.K.A Yusei" Crow replied. "What?" Angie asked. "It was Yusei from the future, he was the one who did the Arc Craddle incident 14 years ago" Crow replied. Angie nodded and continued to see the mask.

3:00 p.m.

The bus stopped and the kids got out, tired. Angie was holding Alexis in her back and sighed. Robin carried Elise. Sophia and Jaden waved goodbye and they left. They kept walking until, a police stopped them. "What's the matter, officer?" Angie asked. The officer didn't respond and punched Robin and he collapsed with Elise. Angie puts down Alexis and another officer puts Robin, Elise, and Alexis into a police car. "What's the deal with you two?" Angie asked, positioning herself to fight. The other officer used a tactic to put Angie to sleep and Angie fell to the ground. One of the officers took their hats off and is... To Be continued

A/N: Sorry you have to figure who they are and what do they want with Angie and the others? You'll find out on the next chapter


	10. Search for Angelina

Chapter 10

Sayer took his hat off and smiled at the sight of Angelina in the ground. "Aki, take her before anybody notice this" Sayer said and Aki took Angelina to the police car and they left.

Apartment

Yusei was walking back and forth and the others never saw Yusei like this. "Yusei, what's wrong?" Mrs. Fudo asked, worry in her tone. "It's Angelina, she usually comes back from school at 3:10 and is gonna be 4:00 o'clock right now" Yusei replied. "Now that you're talking about it, Alexis, Robin, and Elise supposed to be here too" Crow said and Jack nodded. "But, one problem, we have to wait until tomorrow to make them missing" Crow said and Yusei sighed in frustration. "I don't think that's a good idea" said and Crow sighed. "Yusei's dad is right, we can't just sit here and wait to make them missing" Jack said and got up. "We have to find them now" Jack said and Yusei nodded. "Let's go" Yusei said and they all went to the city.

City- 8:00 p.m.

Yusei called Jewel, Luna, Leo, Trudge, and Mina to find Angie, Alexis, Elise, and Robin. "Angelina!" Yusei yelled and the others followed. "Wait until tomorrow so we can make an investigation party" Trudge said after hours of searching. " I can't, my daughter might be somewhere alone with her friends or maybe even worse" Yusei said, closing his eyes thinking about seeing Angelina dead in an alley.

Aki and Sayer hideout- Old factory

Angie woke up and saw that the others were waking up too. "Where are we, mate?" Alexis asked and the door opened. Angie closed her eyes and then she opened them to see who opened the door. "Oi, why do you have us here?" Alexis asked, with fury in her tone. Aki slapped Alexis hard and Alexis' eyes widened. "Shut it or you'll suffer consequences" Aki said and Angie started to chuckled. "What's so funny?" Aki asked, walking towards Angie. Aki kneeled down and Angie didn't meet Aki's eyes, she just kept chuckling. "I said what's so funny?!" Aki asked, fury in her tone. "You know, I thought the Black Rose was more clever than this" Angie replied and continued to chuckle. "Angie?" Robin asked in a whisper, he never saw this side of Angie. "Really? It was your father's fault that he made me into a good girl now, I'm back to good old self again" Aki said and Angie burst out laughing. Aki was so angry that she punched Angie so hard that Angie fell to the ground, laughing. Angie got up and her eyes were not the blue eyes that she inherit from Yusei but, it was grey on one of the eyes and the other was black.

Next Day

After that incident, Angie didn't remember anything only that she started chuckling. "You were a whole different girl, mate" Alexis said after explaining what happened yesterday. "I heard the Crimson Dragon say that my negativity led me to that and he had to unleash it or else I would suffer something" Angie said and her back glowed. Alexis, Elise, and Robin's arms glowed, showing their birthmarks. Alexis had the wings, while Elise had one of the claws, and Robin had the tail. Angie had the Crimson Dragon in her back, meaning she's a Crimson Dragon bearer.

Apartment

Yusei woke up and went downstairs and checked if Angie, Elise, Alexis, and Robin came back. He only saw his parents sleeping and Crow and Jack getting ready for their work. "Yusei, I'm gonna tell Trudge that they hadn't come back yet and we need to start a search party" Crow said and Yusei nodded. "We can go now to find pictures of them" Jack said and went to his runner. Crow nodded and gave a picture of Elise and Robin when they took a selfie. "Here, that's the only picture I have of them from their teenager phase" Crow said and Yusei nodded and took the picture. Yusei went to his room and looked for a picture of Angelina as her currently 13 year old phase. He found a picture when she visited the lab for the first time and wore a coat along with him, kneeling down next to her. Yusei went downstairs and they all left. "Yusei" his dad said and Yusei turned around. "Be careful and your mother and I will find her afoot" Dr. Fudo said and Yusei nodded. Yusei left in his runner and went to the station.

Factory

Angie, Alexis, Elise, and Robin were watching in aww as their mark glowed. "What this means, mate?" Alexis said, watching her mark glowed through the darkened chamber they were standing. "I think our parents are looking for us" Angie said and smiled. Angie sat down and starts humming the song 'Tomorrow' from the 2014 movie 'Annie'. Alexis, Robin, and Elise sat down and they were smiling at the humming and then Angie starts singing the part "Tomorrow, tomorrow I love yah tomorrow".

Police Station

Trudge and Mina were making the search parties while Crow, Jack, and Yusei were making copies of the pictures of the missing kids. Yusei, Crow, and Jack's arms glowed and they gasped. "Is one of our friend in trouble, mate?" Jack asked and none of them respond an answer. "Guys, we are going to start the search, are you done with the pictures?" Mina asked and saw the marks glowing


	11. The search is over

Chapter 11

3 months later

Alexis, Elise, Robin, and Angelina were all bruised and marked from Aki's slapping and her monsters' powers. "If I were my dad, I should've come here already" Alexis said and Elise rolled her eyes. "Maybe but, we have to do something before Aki kill us and Sayer goes to kill my dad and his friends" Angelina said. "I have a plan but, it migh tbe risky" Angelina said after a long silence. "Tell us the plan" Robin said and the 4 teens were huddle and Angelina told them the plan.

Yusei's apartment

Yusei came back from work and sighed in sadness. It have been 3 months since Angelina's dissapearance. Jack and Crow are still searching, Jewel went every single place she thinks they might be hanging out, Leo, Luna, Dr. Fudo, and Mrs. Fudo tried the streets afoot and hacking into systems from the comuters, Trudge and Mina expanded the search party, and Yusei did everything he could to find the 4 teenagers, he evn called the media to find her faster. 'It feels lonely and depressing without Angie' Yusei thought and sat at the kitchen table. His phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello" Yusei greeted. "DAD!" Angie's voice sounded and he stood up. Jewel, Crow, and Jack came and saw that Yusei had a smile on his face. Yusei put his phone on speaker. "Angie talk your uncles and aunt are here" Yusei said and the 3 adults have their eyes widedned. "We missed you guys" the 4 teenagers said in unison. "Are you guys alright?" Jewel asked. "Should we tell them, mate?" Alexis asked on the speaker. A door opened and the 4 teenagers gasped. "Who are you guys talking to?" Akiza asked with fury on her tone. "Why do you care?" Angie asked and they hear a slap. "Angelina, what's going on?" Crow asked. "Nobody slaps my cousin like that you witch" Robin said and Akiza starts laughing. "Oh really? Then who are you talking to?" Akiza asked. "NOW! RUN!" Angie yelled and they hear wind blowing through the phone. "Wait, Angie!" Elise said. "Go without me" Angie said and Yusei stumbled. "Yusei" Jewel said and standed next to him. "We're not leaving you here, Angelina" Alexis said. "JUST RUN!" Angelina yelled. "Angie, your dad needs you, you need him" Crow said. "WE'RE NOT LEAVING YOU!" Robin yelled. "You want us to leave but, we're not leaving you die here" Robin said. "What's happening?" Jack asked. "ANGELINA!" the 3 teenagers yelled in unison.

Factory

Angelina's eyes changed the same way they changed 3 months ago. Her clothes got darker and her hair changed color, her mark glowed crimson red. "What's going on, Alexis?" Jewel asked through Angie's phone. Angie returned to normal and stumbled. "ANGELINA!" the 3 teenagers yelled and they ran towards Angie. Vines appeared and they stopped running. "Dare to move another muscle, she dies" Aki said and the vines went to Angelina. "Alexis Atlas, what's happening?" Jack asked. "What do we do?" Robin asked. "I don't know, it's her life against risking our own, mate" Alexis replied. "Guys, better tell us what's happening, NOW" Jewel said. Aki starts laughing. Robin stars running and he picks Angie, bridal style, and signals Alexis and Elise to run. Aki grits her teeth and signals the vines to attack. The vines scratched Robin and Angelina a few times and the 4 teenagers got out and they ran towards an alley. "How's Angelina, mate?" Alexis asked. "Not good" Robin replied and Angie's eye opened slowly. Alexis, Elise, and Robin stopped running and Angie got on her feet. "Is everyone okay?" Yusei asked through the phone. "Yeah, we got a few bruises from Aki's slapping and punching but, other than that, we're kinda okay" Elise replied. Angelina starts crying. "Why are you crying, mate?" Alexis asked. "I get to be with dad again" Angie replied. "Where can we meet you guys?" Crow asked. "Meet us at school" Alexis replied and they hang up

1 hour later- School

Angelina, Alexis, Robin, and Elise were the first ones to be there. Leo, Luna, Sophia, Trudge,Dr. Fudo, Mrs. Fudo, and Mina came later with bandages and rubbing alcohol. "There, better?" Luna asked after finishing wrapping Angelina's right arm. 4 runners stopped in front of them and the riders got out. One of them took their helmets off and his spiky hair got in place. "DAD!" Angelina yelled and ran towards Yusei. Yusei knelt down and Angie hugged Yusei tightly. "I missed you so much" Angelina said and starts to cry. "Me too" Yusei said and felt a tear on his eyes. Jewel wiped some tears. "Dad!" Elise and Robin said in unison and they ran towards Crow. crow starts to cry and hugged his kids. Alexis ran towards Jack and Jack picked Alexis and hugged her. Jewel went towards Yusei and Angelina. She knelt down and patted Yusei's shoulder. "I missed you, Jewel" Angie said and Jewel smiled. "We all missed you guys" Jewel said and Angie hugged Jewel. Jewel returned the hug and they released their grips. Angie hugged Yusei again and Yusei picked her up and stood up. "Let's go home" Yusei said and they went to their cars and runners.


End file.
